


Exhausted

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, M/M, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: Stupid Tap!!!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 17





	Exhausted

Drip. 

Drip. 

Drip.

“Grrrrrrrrrrr” John rolled over, dragging the pillow over his head, trying to get at least a few hours' sleep before work.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

“OMG!” John growled, rolling onto his back in frustration. After a moment of listening to the tap dripping still, he starts thrashing in the middle of the bed, pounding his fists and kicking his legs into the mattress, almost wriggling off the bed in his frenzy to let his restless energy out.

He falls still gasping for breath having worn himself out.

He finds himself near tears in his exhaustion, just silently staring at the ceiling.

A few minutes later the door creaks open, followed by a very soft “John?”

*Sob*

“Oh John, what’s wrong love?” Sherlock rushes to the bed and sits on the edge, close enough if John wants comfort but not too close to overwhelm him.

As soon as Sherlock settled on the bed John rolled over straight onto the brunet’s lap, wrapping himself around Sherlock’s waist and sobbing into his belly.

“Oh John, Darling, please tell me what’s wrong so I can help?”

“Just hold me please!"


End file.
